Firefighters traditionally wear outer clothing that is known in the art as turnout gear. Turnout gear includes a large coat and pants that typically have an inner liner and an outer layer. The outer layer or shell is usually constructed from materials that are resistant to abrasion, flame, heat, and water.
In addition to the turnout gear coat and pants, firefighters also wear a helmet, thick gloves, and a large oxygen tank. As can be appreciated, the equipment is heavy and bulky, and there is understandably a great resistance by firefighters to add any further equipment to what is already in use.
Unfortunately, for firefighters entering a burning building, especially a high-rise building, the conventional equipment typically does not include means to facilitate escape from a window or roof of the building. Moreover, for a firefighter who is injured and incapable of escaping from the building, the conventional equipment does not include means to facilitate lifting, lowering, or dragging the injured firefighter from the building.
In the past, an unsatisfactory solution to this problem has been to carry lengths of rope in a coat pocket (which can be lost or difficult to retrieve) or a coil of rope over-the-shoulder (which can get snagged on things in the building, be dropped, or is otherwise inconvenient for the firefighter to carry). Alternatively, firefighters may utilize bulky and complex body harnesses that may be easily entangled and difficult to put on properly, leading to excessive dress time and delays. Therefore, it is common for firefighters to enter tall buildings during a fire either without a support line or harness, or with an unreliable support line or a harness improperly fitted or fastened together, which can lead to failure of the rescue equipment when it is needed most. Further, when a firefighter is incapacitated, he must be physically lifted and carried, or dragged by his coat by a rescuer, which can greatly burden another rescuer.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a means to facilitate escape from upper floors of a building which incorporates a full-body harness that meets or exceeds current safety requirements, is easily adjustable for individual firefighters, and is easy to put on and take off. There also exists a need in the art for a means and method for rescuing incapacitated people from buildings. Finally, there exists a need in the art for firefighter turnout gear that incorporates such escape and rescue means.
A number of harnesses have been developed in an attempt to satisfy some of the above determined needs. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,970,517 and 6,487,725 to the present inventor, both incorporated herein by reference, disclose a harness with an integrated support line.
Many of the harness units that currently exist have a number of problems and shortcomings. For example, the connecting ends of current harnesses, when unbuckled, may lead to the harness device getting separated and spread out, such that it can be difficult for the wearer to easily find the ends to strap the harness together, or the harness might get tangled up in firefighting clothing or in the support lines. Further, many currently available harnesses are limited in their ability to be adjusted to closely fit the individual, and thus can be uncomfortable when worn, or even maladjusted, preventing their proper functioning. Even further, many existing harnesses may become entangled or are difficult to properly adjust and are difficult to put on and/or take off, leading to delays in getting the firefighter to the rescue.
Finally, there are three basic types of harnesses for emergency work defined by the National Fire Protection Association (NFPA) as defined in the NFPA 1983: Standard on Fire Service Life Safety Rope and System Components, incorporated herein by reference.
A class I harness is primarily a positioning belt to catch the wearer if he slips, and is for personal egress. A Class I harness fastens around the waist and around thighs or under buttocks, and is designed to be used for emergency escape with a design load of about three hundred Ibf or more. A class II harness is suitable for rappelling work and is one that fastens around the waist and around the thighs or under the buttocks, and is designed for rescue with a design load of six hundred Ibf or more. Finally, a class III harness is a full-body harness that fastens around the waist or chest, around the thighs or under the buttocks, and over the shoulders, and is designed for rescue with a design load of six hundred Ibf or more and which provides maximum fall protection.
It would be beneficial to have a single design that could satisfy all of these needs, and be adjustable to be utilized as a Class I, Class II, or a Class III harness.